


Manic Love: Mognostadt Arc

by SkyPhoenix13125



Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: This is the Mognostadt arc of the Magi Manic Love Series!You're a student at Mongnostadt Academy. You're working on an extra credit assignment for your brewing class when you realize something's not quite yet. You're trying to dispose of the potion when you accidentally spill it on a fellow student...Feel free to check out the Sindria, Kou, and Reim arcs as well! (Please note that due to the setting of this particular arc, the other three all feature a different character as the reader)All of these were originally posted on Deviantart, they are my original work.
Relationships: Aladdin (Magi)/Reader, Sphintus Carmen/Reader, Titus Alexius/Reader
Series: Magi: Manic Love Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892995
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro

It wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be creating a love potion at all, because love magic is incredibly dangerous, and for good reason.

Even perfectly crafted love potions were still fabricated feelings and they were incredibly hard to break. Flawed love magic was even worse, twisting some part of the affected person's personality into feelings similar to love.

You had been working on an extra credit assignment for your potion brewing class but you'd lost your place in the spellbook and mixed up a few ingredients from another recipe. Once you realized the potential damage your brew could cause, you'd quickly decided to dispose of the potion before something happened.

But that was the moment that you bumped right into him...


	2. Aladdin - Attachment

You had no chance to avoid the blue-haired boy as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. You desperately tried to backpedal, but the movement caused you to splash him with the potion.

“Aladdin, I'm so sorry, are you okay?”

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe, shaking his head slightly. “I think so. What was that?”

“Just a potion I was working on,” you admitted, quickly hiding the container behind your back. He smiled slightly at you.

“I should have known. You're going to catch up to the rest of us in no time with all your hard work!”

You laughed nervously, backing away. “Right. Well, I have to get rid of this potion so I'll see you later.”

“Wait,” he exclaimed, grasping at your sleeve. “I came to make sure you're coming with us when we go into the city tomorrow.”

“O-of course. I'll meet you first thing in the morning.”

And with that, you quickly turned away to find somewhere to actually dispose of this cursed thing. If you were lucky, there wouldn't be enough love magic in there to affect him.

The next morning, you met the others so that you could visit Academy City. You had been hoping that you could enjoy this time off once you finished your extra credit assignment, but now you were going to have to spend money on ingredients for your make-up brew.

Sphintus sighed quietly when he saw you. “Thank goodness, Aladdin thought you'd stood us up.”

“Stood you up?” you repeated. “I'm only a few minutes late.”

“That's what I told him, but you're here now so he should calm down.”

“(Y/N)!” Aladdin exclaimed. “Are you ready to go?” You nodded and he beamed, grasping your arm to drag you along behind him as he led the way. Titus and Sphintus followed a few steps behind you.

The four of you wandered around the city together as you picked up ingredients, Titus played with every cat he came across, and Sphintus just leading the way as he saw fit. Aladdin, despite his desperation to lead the way earlier, quickly fell into step beside you and refused to leave your side.

Even when you went to throw away some trash just a few feet away, he followed right behind you. Neither Spintus or Titus seemed particularly bothered by his attitude so you tried to ignore it.

Until you sat down at a cafe and in the middle of a conversation, Aladdin allowed his hand to grasp at your chest. You quickly smacked his hand away and shot him a glare. He apologized with a sheepish smile, saying that it was just a force of habit. You decided to let it slide that time, but you kept an eye on him.

At some point, you ended up carrying the smaller boy on your back. Titus had pointed out a cat perched high on a balcony, and Aladdin had taken the opportunity to climb on your back and make himself comfortable.

It wasn't like he was particularly heavy, so you continued your trek with him happily settled on your back, his arms held loosely around your neck. His legs around your waist was a bit much but you ignored it.

When you suggested he get down, he immediately threw a fit.

“Aww, but you're so comfortable! And you promised to carry me, didn't you?”

“Come on, Aladdin. Give (Y/N) a break and I'll carry you,” Titus offered. The blue-haired boy begrudgingly accepted, although he kept a firm grip on your hand even after he was off your back. Sphintus sighed heavily at the sight of you three and suggested you head back for the day.

Later that night, after going over all those events, you came to a horrifying conclusion. The potion must have actually worked. That was the only explanation for why Aladdin suddenly needed to be...attached to you. And you'd need to hurry up and figure out how to cure him before you got caught or expelled.

Sphintus cornered you the moment you left your room the next morning, demanding to know what you'd done to his roommate and why he had spent all night talking about you and keeping the young Heliohapt man up.

You begged him to lower his voice and come with you so that you could explain. Once you were settled in the library, you reluctantly admitted your mistake and he sighed deeply.

“Well, we've got time to figure it out,” he told you. “I put Aladdin to sleep this morning with my magic, it was the only way to make him shut up and sleep for a bit.”

You smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Sphintus.” The two of you quickly began poring over spell-books and potion brews, trying to discover anything that could potentially cure your friend.

“Here's something,” he said finally. He pointed out a paragraph that mentioned incomplete love magic. It said that the only way to reverse it was to negate the behavior, and make it cancel out.

“But how am I supposed to negate it?”

“He's been really clingy with you lately, right? Maybe if you act really clingy with him, he'll see how bad it is.”

“That might just work. Sphintus, you're a genius!”

He leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, I know. Now let's go find lover boy.”

By the time you left the library, Aladdin had woken up. In fact, he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he saw you and Sphintus coming his way.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “I've been looking all over for you!”

You immediately raced over to him, grabbing him in a tight hug. “Aladdin, I missed you so much! You can't ever leave my side again, okay?”

Sphintus wordlessly gave you a thumbs up, impressed with your performance.

“I missed you too,” he told you.

“You slept so late this morning. Are you hungry?” you asked. When he nodded, you detached yourself from him long enough to link your arms together and start dragging him towards the mess hall.

The rest of the day, you were by his side continuously. You made sure that no matter what you were doing, you were attached at the hip. You fed him some of his meals. You walked around hand in hand or arm in arm. You barely left him a second to breathe by himself.

And then the final straw was when he went to bed. You followed him all the way to his dorm, whining about how much you'd miss him while you were apart. How long the hours would be without him.

He suddenly turned on you. “(Y/N), I need to sleep,” he told you firmly.

“Really?” you mused. “Sphintus told me you stayed up all night talking about me last night. Don't you like me anymore?”

“O-of course I do. But--”

“But...?”

“You're so clingy! I just need some time to myself.”

“But when you love someone--”

His head snapped up. “I don't love you! You're driving me crazy with all this constant attention. I need space. I-I'm sorry.”

Before you could reply, he'd shut himself in his room. You, after overcoming the initial shock of Aladdin actually raising his voice at you, proudly carried yourself back to your own dorm.

The next morning, he came to your room to apologize for what he'd said. You waved his apology aside and explained what had happened.

“I really didn't mean for you to be caught in the middle of my mistake, Aladdin. Still friends?”

“Of course! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, it's how you learn.” And just like that, his big grin was back. You returned it, relieved that he hadn't taken anything to hear and that he wasn't mad at you. Besides, making mistakes was how you learned. And you'd learned just how much you valued having Aladdin by your side, regardless of your relationship.

The fact that he forgave you so quickly only proved that he felt the same way about you.


	3. Sphintus - Envy

Sphintus wasn't aware of your presence until you literally slammed into him, splashing him with something all at the same time.

He heard Kukulcan hiss irritably as he pushed his hair back and wiped his face.

“What was that?” he exclaimed.

“Sphintus, are you all right?”

His eyes finally opened to reveal you standing very close to him, examining him with interest. He hurriedly stepped back, trying to ignore the blush rising on his face.

“I'm fine, just be more careful next time.”

“Good. Sorry about that,” you opened your mouth like you wanted to explain more but you suddenly whirl around and head back the other way, spotting some professors who are likely to bust you for your highly dangerous brew.

He shook his head slightly and made his way back to his room.

The next morning you'd gotten to the mess hall early, determined to get a good breakfast and finish your assignment correctly.

But that idea stopped at the sight of Aladdin and Sphintus entering the room. They each sat on one side of you and started helping themselves to large helpings.

“You're up early,” Aladdin commented. “Got a big day planned?”

“I'm just working on a magical brew, nothing special.”

“Yam taught me a lot about potions when I was in Sindria. Maybe I could help.”

It was meant as a friendly suggestion, but it caught Sphintus's attention and he glared at his smaller friend.

“Thanks for the offer Aladdin, but--”

“But it's actually my specialty,” Sphintus interrupted. “Heliohapt is known for its brews, so if (Y/N) needs help from anyone, it should be me.”

And before you could protest to his offer, he'd grabbed your hand and dragged you off. Aladdin watched you thoughtfully. Sphintus wasn't good with brews, and Heliohapt definitely wasn't known for them, that much he was certain of...so why was he lying?

“Sphintus, I appreciate your help but I'd really prefer to do this myself,” you told him.

He paused, glancing back at you. “You don't think I'm capable of it?”

“No, that's not what I meant! But if I get your help, that's considered cheating. I need to learn on my own.”

He considered your point for several seconds.

“All right,” he said finally. “But if you need help, you know where to find me.”

You smiled. “Of course. I'll catch up with you later!”

The morning and half of the afternoon dragged on and Sphintus hadn't seen hide nor hair of you. He figured that you probably needed a pick me up, so he stopped by the potion room on his way out into the city to see if you wanted to tag along.

As he approached the room, he saw you leave. With Titus.

He suppressed a groan at the sight of the blond leading you the same way he was going – out into town. Sphintus kept a large distance between himself and you, but kept you well within his sight. No way was he going to let Titus steal his thunder. He'd find a way to get your attention back.

He followed the pair of you all around town as you went to numerous places like you were on some kind of never-ending shopping spree. Titus was definitely leading the way, as you constantly stopped to look at things. The shortest stop you had was when you went into the apothecary to find some more ingredients.

But the longest time you spent was at a jewelry store. He waited across the way, irritation growing at every second you stayed in there. Why had you agreed to go in there? And with him? You were supposed to be working on your assignment.

The poor Heliohapt was so focused on watching the entrance that he missed you leaving from a side door. Titus pointed him out immediately and you approached.

“Sphintus?” you called.

He froze at the sound of your voice but turned to look at you. “(Y/N), what a surprise. I thought you were still working on that brew.”

“I was, but I needed some more ingredients. And Titus thought I could use a break.”

The other magician in question was several feet away cooing over a mother and her newborn child. Sphintus crossed his arms irritably.

“So what, you like him or something?” he asked. You frowned at his implication.

“We're friends, Sphintus. We help each other out, you know that.”

“But you didn't want my help earlier.”

You sighed heavily. “That wasn't--”

“No, I get it. I'm not naturally gifted like Titus. And I'm not the legend that Aladdin is either, so what chance do I have next to the two of them?”

He turned away from you. You remained frozen, taken aback by this new side of him. It was almost like he was...jealous.

“We spotted you near the cafe. You've been following us for a while,” you said after a moment.

“So what?”

“So if you're going to act like a spoiled brat, you should at least be honest about it.” He stared at you in confusion. “I do not belong to you. I can go where I want and talk to whoever I want. And you have no right to act like I can't.”

“(Y/N)--”

“I'm not done. You may be in the first Kodor, but you're an idiot if you think that I wouldn't willingly accept your help. I didn't want you coming in there because I was trying to keep you from figuring out that I accidentally spilled a love potion on you.”

You saw him open his mouth, but you quickly held up a hand to silence him.

“Titus is the only one who wouldn't tell you so I let him try to help me. But the antidote doesn't exist and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to fix it. Titus brought me here to see if there was a tool or something that existed around here that could help. But that doesn't exist either.”

“You mean, you've been running around all day like this to help me?”

“Of course I was. And you're over here practically green with envy for no reason!”

“I-I'm sorry,” he said softly. “I don't know what came over me.”

“It's the love potion's influence. I don't know how to get rid of it, but--”

“It's actually quite simple,” Titus said as he finally wandered over. “You have to make the affected believe their behavior is wrong, and then it will cancel out.”

The two of you stared at him. He shrank back slightly. “I asked the man at the apothecary earlier. Did I forget to mention that?”

Sphintus put his hands behind his head. “Well, I think your little outburst did the trick. I'm definitely not envious of this airhead anymore.”

“I'm not an airhead,” Titus grumbled, stalking off back towards the academy with you two following.

“And I wouldn't have had an outburst if you weren't being jealous in the first place.”

“You're the one who spilled it on me,” he pointed out. “So you're still responsible.”

“Sphintus--” you grumbled.

He laughed, ruffling your hair. “Don't worry, I won't tell on you. I can't let you get expelled before you catch up to the rest of us. Besides, this place wouldn't be the same without you.”

Before you could respond, he'd picked up his pace to catch up with Titus. You smiled softly as you followed his lead, knowing that you felt the same way.


	4. Titus - Imitation

You heard him well before you saw him, but you tried to ignore him. Titus was nothing if not curious, and if he saw what you were up to, he'd ask a thousand questions and that was liable to get you in trouble somehow.

But before you knew it, he'd grasped your shoulder and turned you around to face him, effectively splashing the potion onto himself in the process.

“Titus!” you exclaimed as you took a step back.

He tilted his head slightly at your outburst. “Yes?”

“Are you okay? That didn't spill on you, did it?”

“That brew you're holding? Of course it did. Why, is it dangerous or something?”

“Yes, incredibly. But--”

“Don't worry (Y/N), I'm sure it's harmless against me.”

You hesitated at his words. It was possible, you supposed. Being that he was a clone created by magic, love magic might not have any effect on him.

“Right,” you said finally. “I should still dispose of it anyway.”

He watched you leave, a curious look on his face.

The next morning you were eating breakfast when Titus came to join you. “Good morning,” you said as he sat down.

“Good morning,” he responded in kind, gathering some food on his plate.

“That's a lot of food. Big plans today?”

He shook his head. “Not really. You just made it look good.”

You suddenly noticed he'd chosen exactly the same foods as you, in almost the same quantities. What a coincidence.

“I'm going to spend most of the day trying to recreate my assignment so I'm filling up now.”

“Ah, the dangerous potion assignment.”

“I wasn't supposed to make a love--” You slapped your hand over your mouth.

His eyes widened. “You made a love potion?”

“Lower your voice, you'll get me expelled! It was just a big accident.”

“Would you teach me how to make one?”

You suddenly realized your mistake. Of course Titus, the natural prodigy that he was would want to learn this new skill. But at the same time, he was well known around the school for his ability to create aberrant magic, which was destructive and dangerous.

“No way,” you said firmly. “Love magic has horrible side effects to anyone who is affected by it. Besides, I made it by accident so I can't teach you even if I wanted to.”

“I see.”

You slowly got up, mumbling an apology to him.

A few hours later, you were so engrossed in keeping the potion at the perfect temperature, you didn't even notice the blond standing next to you.

“Is this what you were doing when you messed up?” His voice asked.

You nearly jumped out of your skin. “Titus! What are you doing here?”

“Just observing.”

“I already told you, I can't show you how to make a love potion.”

“Then I'll observe and imitate everything you do until I can make one myself.” His eyes blazed brightly. “You must be incredibly powerful to do it on a whim.”

You sighed. “All right, if that's what you want.”

And that's exactly what he did. Just like with breakfast that morning, he followed your movements exactly. Everywhere you went, he was right beside you. He only sat or stood or ate when you did, determined that you must be hiding your true power from him and that this was the best way to discover it.

“Titus, this is ridiculous,” you exclaimed finally as you caught him waiting on the other side of the bathroom for you. “In fact, it's just really obsessive.”

He shook his head. “I disagree. I'm learning a lot about you and your habits.”

“Yeah, by following me around like a baby duck,” you grumbled. And just like that, everything clicked into place. Titus was imitating you, similar to an animal imprinting on its mother and learning behaviors from them.

As you turned to share your discovery, you noticed that his hair had changed colors. “Did you...dye your hair?”

“Don't be silly, it's just light magic to make the color change. Don't you like it?”

You didn't reply, realizing that his new color was obviously modeled after your own. Something was really wrong.

“Titus, your hair!” Aladdin exclaimed. “It looks--”

“Just like (Y/N)'s. Isn't it great?”

“Do you see what I'm talking about?” you hissed. You had gone to Aladdin for help, knowing he and Titus held a special bond and maybe he could snap his friend out of it.

“Yam taught me a little about potions when I was in Sindria. She said love potions are really dangerous--”

“I know that already.”

“And,” he continued, “that to break the spell, you have to negate the bad behavior.”

You thought for several seconds before raising your wand and cast a spell. “You want to imitate me? Then I'll do the same to you.”

Aladdin blinked as you transformed yourself to look like Titus. You also knew a thing or two about light magic.

Aladdin grinned mischievously. “Wow, I can't tell who's the real one anymore!”

“(Y/N)?” Titus asked.

“I'm Titus,” you replied brightly. “Can't you tell? I look just like you!”

He frowned slightly. “But that's not...you can't turn into me like that.”

You mimicked his expression. “I disagree. I'm learning a lot about you and your habits.” His eyes widened in surprise.

“(Y/N), that's not fair,” he whined. The two of you stared at each other before he finally sighed and raised his wand. A flurry of light magic danced around him and he was back to normal, hair color and all.

“I didn't realize how off-putting this is.”

You smiled, changing your own appearance back. “Just glad to have you back, Titus.”

A few minutes later, you were leaving Aladdin's room when Titus suddenly spoke up.

“Will you continue to let me observe you?”

“Titus--”

“Not to imitate, just to learn from you. After all, you broke a love potion's spell so you really are more powerful than you look.”

You chuckled softly. “Nice to know nothing's changed with you.”

“So...is that a yes?”

“Sure. As long as you promise not to make any trouble for me.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he assured you as you made your way back to the potion room. Maybe you'd finally be able to finish your assignment now.


End file.
